irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie, labeled as The Pushover, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season Three. He is played by Cragiled dyrium. He's on the Killer Campers. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp Charlie was placed on the Killer Campers quiet although during the challenge Chris pushed him out as he asked for a push and he hit his head on the canoe. After that he fell out of the plane even though the Screaming Scouts had already won. In Talentless Show Charlie joined an alliance with Sly, Louis and Silver. He admitted to not having any talent but he was very supportive of Sly and was shocked at his low score. He admitted to finding someone cute in the confessional but he didn't say who, although he was slightly worried at Chris' reaction to seeing Louis is a dress and make-up. Charlie was glad when his team won though and was happy that Trixie was voted off. In Love is in the Air Charlie woke up screaming because he dreamt Trixie returned to the game. He was unhappy about not being able to help but when Evelyn was hurt he rushed over. But was unhappy when she was more interested in Louis was excited to help in the last challenge.with Lilie and against Cheyne and Elenaz. He was left with Cheyne, he hit Cheyne's kiwis several times but ultimately fell moments before Cheyne. Before the ceremony Cheyne and Charlie agreed their were no hard feelings and became friends. He voted for Lilie and he received the last girl scout cookie. He was glad to see Lilie go for all the things she did to him. In The Final Chowdown, Charlie started out asking Louis what his powers were as a superhero, and wished he had nice things. He was nervous of Trevor pulling pranks so he tried to tell the Screaming Scouts to vote him out. He supported each member of his team until he went up. He was against Trevor to eat a can of dog food, which he won, after only eating a small amount by default. He encouraged Katie and tried to discourage Paul and in the end, Katie won, which he was happy about. He tried to convince the Screaming Scouts to vote out Trevor but Elenaz went instead. In Episode Thirty-Seven, Charlie woke up and talked to Katie before she went off with Sly. Charlie was happy about the challenge since he was going to see girls in bikinis. Although he wasn't in the challenge, he didn't like that Trevor pranked Louis, who he believes is a real superhero. He saw Trevor throwing the challenge and thought he had changed, and was slightly upset when Trevor left as he may have been a changed person, after that, he tried to get Louis to ask Evelyn out, telling him about a "spider guy." He told Sly to have a team hug. In Episode Thirty-Eight, Charlie woke up and sang a song. He attempted to befriend Manic before he heard that Manic was not to be trusted, when they were told to put loin cloths on which Charlie found to be "manly". During the chalenge, he said the second match would have been good had they not both been taken, but when their team lost, Sly told him to vote for Silver which he said he wouldn't but did in the end. Charlie recieved the third cookie and Silver left. He was saddened that he lied to Silver and when Sly was fighting with Manic and Danika, he tried to hold him back. Sly told him to leave but when he returned he saw Louis shouting at Sly and Sly told him that they needed to talk the next day. In Episode Thirty-Nine, Charlie woke up and immediately talked to Sly, who told him that their next target was Evelyn. Before the challenge he was afraid of seeing Michael Jackson in the woods but felt better after a conversation with Sly. Suring the challenge he was often paired with Katie and generally preformed well. Although, in the end when their team lost, he didn't know who to vote for so he voted for Katie, knowing she wouldn't recieve any other votes. He recieved the third cookie and was sad to see Sly leave. In Episode Forty, Charlie fell out of bed in the morning. He spat on his hand and shoke Elenaz's hand when she returned but she was grossed out by it which offended him. During the challenge he was picked the challenge against Manic. He, despite being accident prone, he won his part of the challenge but was the only member of his team to do so. He voted for Katie because Louis told him to. He was in the bottom two but obtained the last cookie again. In Episode Forty-One Charlie was hoping for them erge as he felt that if his team lost again his would go home. During the challenge he let Elenaz put make-up on him, and tore some of his clothes and he looked like a zombie. He danced the Thriller but only got a six for his efforts. He promised he wouldn't vote for Eliza but in the end he did. He was sorry when Eliza got eliminated. In Episode Forty-Two Charlie was forced to watch Thriller for his dare but he revealed he liked Thriller. He sat out the next time he ghad to do a challenge though. He said Manic did well but voted for him because Louis told him to and he thought he was a threat. He was sad to see Manic go though. In Episode Forty-Three Charlie was excited to be in the final seven but was met with frowns. He was partnered with Cheyne for the challenged, he rowed as hard as he could and ended up finishing first. But, when the three males, Charlie, Cheyne and Paul had to decide would recieve immunity. Charlie thought he should recieve it because he tried as hard as he could but let Cheyne have it in the end. He voted for Evelyn as he thought she was distracting Louis and wasn't happy nor sad when she was eliminated. In Episode Forty-Four Charlie believed they got up too early and when Chris annouced the challenge he feared another water. Although cooking wasn't particularly good at. He made mint cookies but Chris said they where like mint cookies. He voted for Cheyne. In Episode Forty-Five Charlie wanted a dog for his pet but was given a dingo instead. He obtained some cardboard from Chris' trailer and painted Cody onto it, his dingo, which he named Atilla was to attack. His dingo attacked the groin but Chris wasn't impressed. He voted for Paul as he didn't want to vote Elenaz or Louis off but voted for Elenaz as he saw Louis as his friend for longest. In Episode Forty-Six Charlie went into the challenge not feeling very confident but in the end he won the challenge in the end, he voted for Danika for obvious reasons. In Episode Forty-Seven Charlie complained about the time in which they were woken up at and was still very tired. When they had to jump out of the helicopter Charlie fell out, while he was sleeping and ended up winning that round. Charlie didn't want to kiss a bear, but he did try for the pillar challenge and actually won. Charlie didn't win any challenges until the rope challenge in which Charlie just looked up for the challenge and he actually won, but when he realised how high he was he fainted. At the elimination ceremony, Charlie didn't want to give louis the last cookie so he told Chris to and apologised to Paul, although he knew he couldn't beat louis at this point. Background Charlie was brought up trusting people, not knowing of their true intentions, they would often use him. He is reasonably strong and this caused maybe smaller girls use him as a bodyguard. He, despite being too trusting he was a star pupil at school which was another way people would use him. Even his parents would take advantage of his caring personality and they forced him to make an adition tape... Audition Tape Charlie is in front on the camera. "Hi guys, I think I should be in this show because I want to show that nice guys don't always have to finish last."Then the phone rings"No-no-no Natalie, I'll have your homework done soon. Yes it will be an A, yes an A+. A shout is heard. "Ok, mom, I'll clean my room." Pause. "I'll do the downstairs as well." Turns to camera. "I've got no real enemies, but well, I've got no real close friends either." Pauses. "Was that camera running? Did you catch all that?"*nervously laughs* Trivia *Charlie is a recolour of Trent. *The creator would like to thank TDAlindsayfan1 for creating the sleepwear for him. *Charlie referenced Spiderman in Episode Thirty-Seven. Gallery Charlie Bedwear.PNG|Charlie in his sleepwear. Category:Killer Campers Category:Characters